The Batman Type
by MickTheTrick
Summary: Multichap Teacher AU. Nico is the strict but dorky Italian teacher, Leo is the fun but focused Shop teacher. A box of dropped tools and a Batman comic turns into a confusing and fast friendship. Valdangelo. Some gratuitous Italian.
1. Two Very Responsible Adults

**A/N: *Rihanna Voice* I want them dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks dorks (but Riordan's got his name on 'em).**

Cold air pushed its way angrily through the crack between the wall and the faulty window. The loud whirring screech of it was already testing his patience, he wasn't sure he'd be able to take a whole day next to the thing.

_Too cold to have class outside_... He was, in all honesty, sick of this school and all its aches and pains. Sure, he was glad to have a job, but everyone has their limits. His classroom didn't have curtains, he wasn't even sure there was heating. Not that Nico minded the cold.

What he did mind, however, was the high pitched squeal of the first bell as it cut through the air. His students piled in and the room was getting louder and louder by the minute. All at once he found himself wishing he could just jump out the demon window and be done with it. The bell cried once more and Nico found the strength somehow to drag himself out of his chair.

"Ciao, studenti, e bentornati. Spero che hai avuto una be-"

"Mr. di Angelo?"

"Si?"

"Can you maybe not talk in Italian?" Nico sighed.

"This is Italian class, Conor."

"Yeah, but... We just got back from Holiday. Don't you think we should, you know, ease back into things?" Nico paused for a moment, staring the boy down as if to say "have you forgotten who teaches this class?". He was well aware of his reputation as a hardass. In fact, he'd worked hard for it.

"No, Mr. Stoll, I don't think we should 'ease back into things'. You've just had 2 weeks to 'ease'." Some students in the back of the room groaned, and once they had settled, he began again.

"Now then. Si prega di prendere i tuoi libri."

aeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiou

Leo tapped on his desk impatiently as his students shuffled through the door. He was glad for the noise they brought, it had been far too quiet before. Quiet wasn't really his thing.

"Alright alright! Let's get this show on the road. I hope everybody had a nice holiday, and yes, Travis, we'll have time for stories, so" he picked a pencil up off the desk next to him, flicking it somewhat near the boy's hand "put your hand down. First, though, since I am a teacher and this is a school we might have to have some kind of a lesson. Devastating, I know."

Leo flipped around in his textbook for a minute, before finally settling on a page somewhere near the middle.

"Page 245! Go! Drew you can start reading, and Travis, you can give me back my pencil." Travis threw the pencil up to the front of the room, and Leo sort of- mostly- caught it.

"Thank you. Now then, miss Tanaka. The floor is yours."

aeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiou

Nico hated lunch in the staff loungue. Not necessarily because he disliked his co-workers, (though the boys swim coach did get on his nerves), but because he didn't like people watching him eating. Or doing anything, really.

So he stayed in his classroom, ate his lunch, and planned his lessons.

And he definitely didn't read comic books. Not ever. Because what kind of responsible, mature adult read comic books? Not him, that's who.

A loud bang sounded down the hall, and Nico calmly stood and walked to find out what had happened, because nearly falling out of his chair and running terrified would have been incredibly unprofessional.

What he found was Mr. Valdez, the sbop teacher, on the ground surrounded by tools, gripping his toe and cursing.

"Um... are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, hit my toe. With a hammer."

"I see..."

"I'm Leo Valdez. I teach shop."

"Nico di Angelo. Italian." For some reason, Leo looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What?"

"It's just... I've heard some stories about you, and... You didn't really seem like the Batman type."

Nico flushed and hurriedly hid the comic book he totally didn't have from sight. "I, um... I'm not. The Batman type."

"Oh, really? Then... If you weren't reading a Batman comic, what were you doing holding one with your finger in the middle like you were saving your spot?" Nico just stood there, trying to think of something and coming up short. Leo let out a soft giggle. "Chill, man. Batman kicks ass. Seriously." Nico eyed Leo, who was still on the floor, suspiciously, before dropping his face defeatedly.

"So... What issue is that, anyway?"

aeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiou

Scary Mr. di Angelo, as it turned out, was the least scary person Leo could think of. He was probably different in lessons, but outside of class he was just plain dorky. The guy played _Dungeons and Dragons_ for god's sake.

"Dude, you totally need to watch Game of Thrones. It's a literal necessity. In fact, it's so necessary that you're going to come over to my house and watch it tonight. No buts. Absolutely none. Here," he handed Nico his phone. "Put your number in. I'll text you the details later. I refuse to let this not happen. If you even try to leave this classroom without putting your number in my phone I will attach myself to your legs. I'm serious."

Nico laughed as he typed in his contact information. He usually didn't make friends at all, let alone this fast, but there was something about Leo that had just clicked with him instantly.

They were both sitting on top of Leo's desk by now, and Nico was laughing at something stupid Leo had said when the students started coming in. Nico muttered a quick "shit, I'm going to be late" to which Leo responded with a loud sort of chuckle. The bell rang, and he turned to the class.

"Okay, good afternoon! Hope you all had a good lunch. Yes Ethan?"

"Um... Did Mr. di Angelo just smile?"

**A/N: Okay so... first chapter. Yeah. This is a pretty short one but I am known around the world for my infamously short first chapters, I actually tried to make this long and it shows. :/ Anyway. First chapter.**


	2. Dorks on a (Not)Date

**A/N: The first chapter had a really positive response, especially considering what I was expecting. You guys rock.**

**You know who else rocks? Rick Riordan. Who owns PJO. And is not me.**

Nico really couldn't be sure what to expect from Leo's house. He'd never actually been out with another teacher outside of school before. He was unjustifiably nervous. He tried to convince himself he'd be fine. He'd already managed to impress him enough to get him to ask him over, right? He didn't need to get Leo to like him. Leo already liked him.

For the entire approximate 5 seconds that transpired between Nico knocking on the door and Leo answering it, he worried he was making a mistake. He almost turned right around and went back home. But, the second Leo opened the door, his warm energy enveloped him. Relaxed air seemed to roll of him and onto Nico, and it was through this relaxation that Nico had time to notice that, without his bowtie and reading glasses, Leo looked... _different. _Maybe he'd been handsome the whole time, and Nico had just never noticed. The flecks of gold in his eyes perfectly accented the deep hue of his hair and the rolled sleeves of his shirt exposed the defined muscle and rich tone of his arms.

"Well hello there, Bruce Wayne," Leo chimed. "Welcome to the Love Shack." He stepped aside and made a sweeping _behold_ sort of gesture with his arm.

Leo's house was as warm as his personality. Everything was a reddish brown and wooden. He had a full couch, chair and loveseat set despite being the only person living there, a wooden coffee table and a huge, _huge_ flatscreen tv. He really seemed like the type of guy who hated to be alone.

"So," Leo said. "I'll go make some popcorn, and you," he pressed the tip of his finger into the middle of Nico's chest. "Can sit your fine self down wherever. Alright? Alright." Leo scurried away into the kitchen, leaving Nico to his own devices. He sat himself awkwardly in the arm seat of the couch, toying with a loose string at the end of his sweater sleeve abse

"nt-mindedly. He looked around the room, and took in the actual _emptiness_ of it. Sure, he had lots of DVDs and very nice furniture, but there was almost nothing personal. It was almost as if he had only just moved in.

After a few more minutes of sleeve fiddling and beat tapping, he noticed Leo in the kitchen doorway.

"You don't sit still too well, do you?" Nico only looked down and folded his hands in his lap. Leo giggled and strided towards him, popcorn in hand. "It's cool. I don't either." He wiggled his fingers on his free hand. "Idle hands." He handed the popcorn bowl to Nico, and busied himself with putting in the dvd. He sat, despite the ample seating, right next to Nico, with their knees and shoulders bumping clumsily into each other. Neither of them moved for the rest of the night.

aeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiou

Nico got to school the next morning only five minutes before classes started to find Leo in his classroom, at his desk, with two coffees and two muffins, making a pig out of an eraser.

"Leo?"

"Ah, good morning, Nightcrawler! You're late. I've been waiting." He lifted up his eraser pig. "Thinkin' about naming him Festus."

"What's with the breakfast?"

"Well, last night you said you'd never had a pumpkin muffin, and I thought 'What's up with that? A man shouldn't have to live like that!' and so," he gestured to the muffin. "Coffe, too. Large, two sugars. I guessed."

"I'm impressed, Valdez." Nico smirked. "You guessed right. But, as thankful as I am and as much as I would love for you to stay here and talk about coffee with me," Nico pointed to the clock. "You should probably get to your own classroom." Leo feigned shock.

"D'you hear that, John?"

"It's, uh... It's Jason."

"He only wants me for my body!" Nico laughed.

"Go! You're going to be late!" Leo took his coffee, muffin and pigraser and half-ran out the door. "And, you owe me a new eraser!"

Nico sat down and noticed the particularly smug grin on Connor Stoll's face.

"What?"

"Nightcrawler, Mr. di Angelo? Really?"

**A/N: Oh wow this is short. This is even shorter than the first one I'm sorry. *melts away apologetically*.**


	3. Lunch Break

**A/N: It's been a while! I'm currently writing this in the back of my shop classroom. The things I do for you people.**

**Just kidding. You're all great. **

**If I owned PJO why would I be writing fanfiction for it? Think about it.**

There was a small crowded diner off-campus. It had cheap plastic seats, small stuffy booths, and food so bad for you it could probably kill you. Jason didn't really like going there, mostly because it was always so full, but today Conor and Travis Stoll had invited him for lunch with "important news and free burgers".

So there he sat, across from the two impish boys, watching them stuff their faces and grin. Every now and then one of them would shake their head happily and mutter something about how smart they were.

"So, um..." Jason began. "What's this about?"

"Ah, well, young stapleface. You're familiar with The Beast, yes?"

"... What?"

"Your Italian teacher? Mr. Di Angelo?"

"Oh." Jason had never heard him called The Beast before, though he could understand why it might happen. Mr. Di Angelo had... a reputation for being, well... An asshole. "Yeah, what about him?"

"He wants Mr. V's dick." Conor interjected.

"Basically, yeah. We've devised an Amazingly Fantastic Super Plan so he can get it."

"Sorry, what?"

"Mr. Di Angelo and Mr. Valdez, man. They're gayer than a basket of fruit and they don't even know it."

Jason sighed. He really didn't think it was smart to be meddling in their teacher's lives. Then again, it's not as though the Stolls were going to let him not get roped into this anyway.

"Alright, what's your plan?"

Conor smiled.

"That's more like it, blondie."

aeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiouaeiou

"I hate eating lunch in the staff room."

"But Nico, I'm tired of eating lunch in your classroom. Why would you want to eat where you work, man? That's just not right."

"I just-"

"Ah ah, no excuses. Too bad so sad, we're eating in the staff room or I will never ever bring you breakfast again. Ever. Don't make that face, you'd die without me and my breakfasts!"

It was with great reluctance and great protest that Nico eventually entered the staff room. He hadn't been in here since he'd started working at the school, and it showed. He was so far out of his element, it was ridiculous.

"Mr. Di Angelo?" Percy Jackson. The boy's swim coach and the bane of Nico's existence.

"Oh, hey Percy."

"What are you doing in here? Not that you're not wanted, it's just... heh... I don't think I've ever seen you eat lunch in the staff room." Nico glared daggers at Percy.

"That's because-"

"Because I've never dragged him in here before. Isn't that right, Tin Man?"

"Tin Man?" Percy inquired.

"Yep. Because he really does have a heart, after all." Leo, in his Leo-ish way, felt this was an appropriate time to plant a small kiss on Nico's cheek.

"Don't- don't do that!" Leo snickered, and, of course, did it again.

"Why?" Percy tried not to snicker as Nico ducked his head down under his arms. Leo made no attempt not to laugh, instead choosing to sit down next to his disgruntled friend.

"You know," Nico complained. "You really have no sense of personal space."

"Nah, you've just got too much of one. But, enough about your prickly demeanor. Season three of Game of Thrones starts next week, so, you really need to watch season two as soon as possible. I was thinking you could come over tonight and we could watch it together."

"Well, maybe not tonight, but..." He lifted his head to meet Leo's gaze. "Maybe we could, I don't know. Go get coffee? Or dinner? You know, hang out like regular adults?" Leo laughed.

"Since when have we been regular adults?"

"Forget it." Nico put his head back down.

"No, I like it. Dinner. Almost like real people. Where'd you have in mind?"

"Nowhere, really. Anywhere that's not a school would be good at this point."

"Well, Mr. Spontaneous, how about you think of somewhere and you can pick me up at six. Don't tell me, though. I like a surprise."

Nico propped his head up on his crossed wrists.

_A surprise, huh?_

**Ack. This chapter was short. And lame. And took way too long.**

**But yay, an almost date! Where will Nico take his not boyfriend on their not date? Why does he hate Percy so much? And just what is The Stolls' plan? Find out next time, on The Batman Type!**

**-Soap Opera Narrator Mick**


End file.
